


Knock

by february_02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february_02/pseuds/february_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry orders a mixer off eBay, but ends up with a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock

“No, I still haven’t received it, Liam.” Harry says into the phone, as he folds his washing. “It’s weird, right? I definitely put in the right address…” As Liam responds, the doorbell rings. 

“Hang on a sec, Li, this might be them now.” Harry goes to the door, and opens it to reveal a UPS worker. “Yeah, no, I think it just came.” Harry says, and the blonde man holds out an a clipboard. Harry quickly scribbles his name before reaching for the package.

“Yes, I’m very excited. I know you’ve used one a lot, so I had to get one, try it out for myself!” The UPS man gives him a weird look, but Harry’s too excited to open his new mixer to care. 

“What have you made with yours recently, Li?” Harry asks, as he grabs a pair of scissors and begins to hack at the box excitedly. 

“Mmmm, that sounds delicious. Yeah, I went for the blue one as you said you… had…” Harry trails off, utterly speechless. Liam is asking what’s wrong, and Harry manages to murmur “Cat’s just knocked over a vase, I’ll call you back.” before putting down his phone and turning back to the box.

Inside the box, where his beautiful new mixer should be, is a pair of handcuffs, a ball gag and the largest dildo Harry has ever seen. He hadn’t even thought to check the address label before he’d ripped it open, which he does know. This box is actually meant for Louis Tomlinson, his neighbour. They’re casual friends- Harry’s been to a couple of gatherings at Louis’ house, they share a couple of the same friends, but this just makes things even worse, because Harry happens to have a tiny crush on Louis, and now he’s going to have to go and give Louis his box, knowing full well what it contains. He should’ve been more careful- the box clearly looks opened, even when he tries to press the flaps back down. 

Still, he has to do something. He grabs some tape and gets to work, and when he’s done, the box looks; reasonable. Like maybe UPS were a bit careless.

Nonetheless, he has to face the music, so he grabs his house keys and heads next door. He knocks a couple of times, and hears Louis inside shout “Just a minute,” so he waits, heart beating fast. He hasn’t even had time to put two and two together, to think about the reality of why Louis has ordered this box, but he pushes it out of his brain because if he thinks about it, he’ll go very red and very hard. 

Louis swings open the door, dressed in a lovely soft-looking t-shirt and shorts, and Harry for a minute is too nervous to speak- but he clears his throat and presses on with “I, ah- your package accidentally got delivered to my house. I thought it was my mixer, and I signed for it, so I don’t know if you need to call them up and tell them? But uh- here it is.” Harry holds the box out for Louis, who looks very confused, saying “I don’t remember ordering-” and then something clicks in his brain, because he immediately takes the box. “Yeah, cheers, Harry that’s all-” Louis is now looking over the box, and in the clear light of day, not the crazed fervour of Harry’s kitchen, the box looks very opened.

“Did you open this?” Louis asks, point-blank, and a million excuses run through Harry’s head- crazy UPS workers, a dog he doesn’t have- but in the end, he just goes with “I thought it was going to be my mixer?”

“So you know what’s inside?” Louis asks, and Harry nods, eyes downcast, cheeks burning. 

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone-" But when Harry looks up, Louis doesn't look worried; in fact, he's smirking a little.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Harry. How about you help me into these-" Louis holds up the handcuffs, and steps closer to Harry, till they're almost touching. "And then I tell you how much it would mean to me if you kept this... _secret_ for me."

Harry swallows audibly, and lets Louis lead him inside, thanking his lucky stars for that incompetent UPS guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that could be out of a porno? I mean, if the shoe fits... Also embarrassing how often i describe clothes as "lovely, soft-looking"


End file.
